Eye of the Snake
by RosesAtNighttime
Summary: Set in the 2nd book of Harry Potter (Chamber of Secrets). Artemis Fowl never told anyone about his magic. So what will happen when he is accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter. :(**

**Rated T because I am paranoid.**

**This story is set in the second book of Harry Potter (Chamber of Secrets). Artemis is 10, almost 11. In this, Artemis has completed many accomplishments when he was younger, and he is not as 'nice' as he was by the end of the Arctic Incident.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Artemis."

"_Artemis!_" A piercing voice cut through his thoughts.

"What?" 10-year-old Artemis Fowl the Second said irritably, snapping his head towards the offending noise.

Juliet Butler sighed, "I have been trying to get your attention for more than two minutes! You had your head stuck good in the clouds, I can't believe-"

Artemis tuned her out; he had no interest in listening to her insistent remarks on his increasingly odd behavior as of late. He had been running through the recent events of his making. Including uncovering a species of fairies, kidnapping one, and taking quite a lot of gold from them when he was only 9, as well as saving his father from kidnappers just a few weeks ago with manipulated help from the fairies. In the aftermath of that _peculiar_ adventure, strange things have kept happening to him. These strange things had happened to him before, when he was younger. However, they only ever seemed to happen when his emotions slipped or became unbalanced, which was not often. But now they were happening much more frequently, even when his emotions were completely restrained. These things were small but highly disturbing, such as an odd coin floating in the air, or a page of a book catching on fire… Nowadays, he could control his emotions fairly well, and so he had no explanation behind these occurrences. He scoured his memory for the reason behind these creepy happenings. He was sure that he was missing something, something essential that had changed him on their trip, that is, if he was not imagining these things. No. That is not possible. Artemis Fowl did not _imagine _things, to even think it was absurd!

But Artemis wouldn't dare tell anyone, not even Butler, of these strange happenings. He definitely would want to find out more about it before anyone else knows about it, who knows what it could imply. However, even with his seemingly infinite amount of resources, he could not find any information on it.

Artemis rapidly became aware of his surroundings, even with a still-babbling Juliet blocking most of his view, it was obvious he was at his desk at the Fowl Manor, which had a forgotten tray of tea on it, apparently brought by Juliet. He stiffly took Juliet's hands off his shoulders, which had been there since Juliet had tried to shake him back to reality.

"Where is Butler?" Artemis said coldly, interrupting her lecture.

She pouted childishly, "Downstairs. Why?"

Without answering her, he went downstairs, smoothing out his custom-made suit along the way. He skillfully avoided his recently cured mother who would no doubt pester him about homework, joining some after-school clubs, or something just as pointless, even though it had only been the first few days of school. No, he had much more important tasks to deal with, such as invading an increasingly popular bank in London. _Aurum Est Potestas_, Gold is Power. This particular bank was in the Top 10 in the world for holding the most riches. Artemis was certain that many criminals had their eyes set on it; however, no one has succeeded in stealing from it thus far. Artemis frowned inwardly, he knew than he would have to be more careful in secrecy, since his father had unexpectedly changed his desires for the family's future to more legal ways ever since he had been rescued.

Artemis Fowl Senior was still in the hospital being treated, and currently Artemis intended to visit him. He needed answers for his sudden change.

"Butler." Artemis nodded, as he approached the burly man.

"Artemis, shall we go see your father now? The car is ready." Of course, it was a given for his bodyguard to be ready, even without him saying.

"Yes, let's go." Artemis gave a slight smile, if you could call it that; there was not enough emotion behind it, the 'smile' stayed on his face as he slid in the car with Butler. But then he noticed 'an odd occurrence' again, a half-bloomed flower, swept inside of the car by the wind, suddenly flew through its life. It opened up fully, despite it's lack of sunlight, water and soil, then began to wither and shrink until it was nothing more than dust. Artemis shook his head; he couldn't be hallucinating now, when he is going to see his father.

The car jutted to a stop in front of the hospital. At the reception desk, the old lady there smiled knowingly, which was only returned by a glare from Artemis. He recognized her, Marry Doress, from the last time he was here since he already memorized the names of every employee, and their potential whereabouts, at the hospital working on Friday afternoons.

"Artemis! I suppose you are here to see your father?" Ms. Doress's voice was layered with sickly sweetness and her smile was obviously a fake. She undeniably knew of Artemis's stand in money...

"Of course." And with that, Artemis and Butler walked towards the room he knew his father was in, Butler being alert for any possible threats, as always. He would not wait for unintelligent lady at the desk who would only try to some cash out of him. Try and fail, that is.

Artemis put his hand on the doorknob and was about to open the door, but then stopped, frost coating the knob as he touched it.

"What is it, Artemis?" Butler asked, seeing the 'hesitation' of his charge, but the frost thankfully going unseen by him. It would cause a need for a good deal of explanation, which Artemis did not have.

Artemis paused a moment, "Nothing, of course." And then he opened the door, ignoring the frost that was now licking the wood of the door, to the sight of a very awake father who smiled at the sight of him.

"Artemis! Son, how are you feeling?" He asked joyfully.

Artemis tried to smile, he really did, but he couldn't. This was not the man he grew up with. He should have already been accustomed to his father's new behavior but he still was not, and he didn't know if he would ever be. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

His father shrugged, "Ah, yes, well, I guess I'm feeling much better. They have fitted me with a new leg, however I doubt if I am going to be as fast as I used to be." He chuckled softly.

Artemis looked down at the floor, gathering himself. He was confused, "Father, why?" He wasn't cold in saying this, and he wasn't sounding sad either. He just couldn't stand the 'normal talk' he had with his father from last time. He would much rather get to the point, like it used to be.

"I'm sorry? Why what, Artemis?"

Artemis looked directly in his father's eyes, "Why did you change? What happened to you?" He was growing angry, and he didn't entirely understand why.

Artemis Sr. looked at him sadly, "I- I realized in my absence, yours and Angeline's importance to me. I realized our family has to change; we have to change into a real family. A _normal_ family."

Artemis stared at him unbelievingly. Then it dawned on him. Of course! The fairy magic used to heal him would have 'mended' his beliefs. He couldn't help it; his anger only grew at this realization. How was it that the _fairies_ could change his father, but his own son could not. Was _this_ the fairies' revenge; altering his own father into someone equivalent to a stranger? He grew up with boundaries to make him stronger, but now there will undoubtedly only be boundaries to hold him back. He already has begun going to _school_ again, no matter how useless it might be to him. He didn't _belong_ in this new family, it was impossible for him to be normal, to have a proper childhood. He knew all to well that once he started this life of business, there would never be any going back. He would always have to look over his shoulder for enemies, not trusting anyone, not having normal friends. The closest things he had to friends were Butler, Foaly and Holly, if you could call them that. Mountains of lies tied Foaly and Holly to him, and Butler was expected to be there for him. He could _never _be normal.

Artemis's anger grew the more his thoughts built inside him, and his fury continued to grow until-

Darkness. With the last few flickering of the light above him and his father, it went out, leaving the room with no light. Even the lights outside the room had gone out, as well as the computer next to the bed. Artemis felt something grab his arm and pull, which was Butler who always had night goggles handy, disorientating him. It was most important for him to not be separated from Butler.

"Artemis?!" He heard his father call from his left.

Just then, flared back to full, causing everyone in the building to blink rapidly, trying to adjust everyone's eyes back to the white light of the hospital.

"Well, that was odd." Artemis Sr. said, attempting to lighten up the choking tension in the room.

_Odd indeed. Could it be? _Artemis thought. _Could it have been one of those odd occurrences? But if it was, that was the largest one there has been yet._

Distractedly, Butler and Artemis bid their goodbyes to his father then left, with much on their minds.

Later in the evening, Artemis stared blankly at the office wall. He was so unaware of reality, that he didn't notice the cat that was sat mysteriously on his lawn, his supposedly protected private property, peering into the window a story above the lawn.

* * *

**Okay guys, this is the first chapter. Do you like it? Hate it? Just let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! It's a bit shorter than the first, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter (which I'm really excited to start writing for). Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The cat seemed to have an odd expression on its face. It should have looked like a frown, but having a cat as a body altered Professor McGonagall frowning abilities. Currently she was 'spying', if you could call it that, on Artemis Fowl. Albus Dumbledore, instructed McGonagall to look over the boy for now, without the ministry informed of her actions of course. Without Artemis even knowing, his name had become well known in the higher ups of the Ministry of Magic. Since the day he was born, he had a strong magical signature, strong and potentially _dangerous._ It was due to this, amongst other reasons, that the Ministry forbade his learning of magic. They had researched the Fowl family's background, which had only confirmed the Ministry's fear. Dumbledore, even though he had a healthy dose of unease towards the boy, couldn't agree with the Ministry's actions.

Presently, McGonagall was concerned by the boy-in-question's behavior. She had followed Artemis to the hospital. His act there was very worrying. The ministry was supposed to have suppressed his magic. The seal must have been wearing out, and fast.

Swiftly, she slipped out of the Fowl Manor. The security there had been slightly problematic; although she could go in and out without being noticed with the help of her magical abilities, it unfortunately shortened her stay there, since she couldn't risk being caught. It would be best to keep their first impression peaceful.

Once she was a safe distance away from the manor, McGonagall apparated to the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and marching her way up to Dumbledore's office. The school would be opened in little over a week, which leaves little time to decide what to do with the Fowl boy. McGonagall could understand the reasoning behind the ministry's activities; however, he still deserves _some _education on their world. Of course they would take multiple precautions such as her 'spying' on him; the safety of their existing students would have to come first. However, time was running short; once school has begun, there will be nothing McGonagall and Dumbledore could do to introduce him to the wizarding world. After all, the Golden Trio will most likely be giving her heart attacks everyday for this next year once they come back. Why, they were going into their second year!

"_Peppermint toads_." McGonagall muttered the password to the office. After climbing up the alluring staircase, she found Dumbledore waiting for her. He smiled warmly, the common twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Minerva! I do hope all went well." He looked at her expectantly.

McGonagall sighed, "Well, Albus, he managed to shut down all the electricity in a hospital and everywhere within 5 miles of it. The seal the ministry had put on him is breaking."

Dumbledore didn't seem surprised, or even startled. Instead, with a heavy sigh of his own, he calmly said, "I had foreseen this. I had expected that he would be able to break the seal unknowingly. However, Minerva, as to why the seal was breaking at such a pace I cannot say. A few powerful wizards from the ministry performed the seal. Either those wizards were weaker than we had previously thought, or young Artemis is indeed as dangerous as they had predicted, and possibly more so."

McGonagall clenched her jaw, "Then wouldn't it be more reasonable to _let_ him enroll at Hogwarts? We should be the ones to teach him, before someone else gets to him first. We can't let the ministry put him on a leash, no one deserves that."

He grinned at her knowingly, "It would admittedly be risky to have him in our school, Minerva, however I have, in your absence, _persuaded _the minister to let him in the school, given that we keep a very close eye on him."

McGonagall was pleased at this but she knew that convincing the ministry would not be the hardest part. "That is well, Albus. I suspect you would want me to go fetch him?"

He smiled up at her apologetically from his desk, "Yes, that would be correct. We don't have much time left before school begins-"

She chuckled quietly, "Don't you worry about me, Albus. I'll be back in no time, and with the boy."

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

After a long while of tiring planning, Artemis finally had his scheme to break into the second richest bank in the world (he would save the most richest for last). The only thing left, was dealing with his parents. After all, they definitely would not let him skip school just to practice illegal activities on a bank in _London_. Unfortunately, it was becoming increasingly harder to lie to his parents.

"Artemis!" He saw Juliet's head pop through the doorway. "Your mother is calling you for dinner."

Artemis sighed as he strode past Juliet, preparing himself mentally for his mother and practicing a hopefully convincing smile. He inclined his head towards Butler who stood at the door of the dining room.

His mother, already seated in front of a table full of food, which still seemed like an unusual sight to him after she was indisposed for a year, smiled delightedly as he came in, "Ah, how is my Arty?"

Artemis settled in his seat trying to look relaxed before answering with an assuring smile, "I have received good news."

His mother beamed, "Oooh, is it about school? You can tell me, Arty."

He nodded, "It is about my education. I have received an offer for a music internship, as well as my friend." Artemis knew that his lie would be satisfying. He could have left out the 'friend' part of the lie, but it would help ease his mother while he was gone.

As expected, she chortled with pleasure, "That is wonderful, Arty! I am happy that you are already making friends, eh, I mean, getting offers for internships- I always knew you would make friends. You should accept the offer, you and your friend will have fun."

"Yes, I agree." Artemis pushed further, "I will have to go to London for the best internship. My 'friend' has already agreed on going, _she _is leaving tomorrow for London. I wouldn't want to miss it." Hm, maybe he got a little too carried away with the 'friend' thing. Butler, who was standing ready for any orders, barely held down a chuckle, instead resorting into a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"Oh? A gal-friend?" She winked knowingly, "Well, you certainly wouldn't want to miss an opportunity like this, would you?"

Artemis smiled with relief; she had bought it, as he expected, "Of course not. In fact," he pushed his empty plate away, "I think I'll start packing now." He got up to leave.

"Arty…" He looked down at her questioningly, she then wore a smile with her heart on her lips, "I am so happy for you." He felt a pang of guilt; her happiness was only caused by lies. He looked away, breathing in deeply. When he looked up, he tried at a smile that matched hers, but didn't quite succeed.

"I am quite pleased as well. I'll only be gone for a few days; I'll be back in time for when father is released from the hospital. Good night, mother." And with that, he hurried to his room. He had much to prepare for.

* * *

**To clear up any confusion about the school dates- Hogwarts opens on Sep. 1****st****, but the muggle school Artemis is currently enrolled in started 2 weeks before Hogwarts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE! Here's the third chapterrrrrr~ heeheehee.**

* * *

"A kid? I have been hired by nothing more than a little kid?" The man spluttered, his British accent blending into his words.

Sighing, Artemis smoothed his raven hair, "Mr. Harp, although that is obviously a fake name, judging from your past criminal activities, you seem to care less about who hired you, and more so on how much you get out of it." 'Mr. Harp' only glared at him in return, murmuring what was probably a death threat under his breath.

Artemis and Butler had travelled to London in their faster, and illegal, private plane. Currently, Butler was staring coolly at the four men in front of him; all of which were criminals. Some of them hadn't been willing to participate in Artemis's plan to steal from a bank. However, with a little convincing (*cough, cough* blackmailing *cough*), they all came around. Artemis had also hacked into the owner of the bank's main computer, and 'borrowed' the blue prints for the bank.

Artemis cleared his throat, capturing the attention of the four brawny men who Artemis had specifically chosen for his plan, "Gentlemen, we all know why we are here, and our target. In the bank we will be visiting, there are four vaults that have my interest, each with approximately 45 thousand Euros. You four will be responsible for emptying each of these vaults separately. As in, you will be on your own mostly, except for this small communication device that you will have. For your safety, I have enabled the device to be impossible to remove until you are outside of the bank, so in the case that you get caught in the act, we will always be in touch." _And in the case you feel the need to run away with my money_, Artemis added to himself. Butler gave each of them the gadget; it was small, and almost unnoticeable, since the earpiece was the color of human skin. Recently, Artemis had been able to create many new inventions and advancements, some of which would be used in his plan, with the help of studying some fairy technology that he had taken.

At this, the men didn't look pleased, as expected, but wore the communicator nonetheless; there couldn't be any backing out now, unless you wanted to be taken out immediately by Butler, he wouldn't let anyone go with the knowledge they carry. Mr. Harp narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw, but wisely held his tongue. They were all startled by Artemis's language. Only 10 years old, yet speaking as if he was a middle-aged politician! It was unnerving, but he was still a child; he wouldn't have as much experience as grown-up criminals, right?

Artemis wore a vampire smile, "Wonderful. Now here's the plan in short: with my directions, you will create a tunnel beneath the bank, starting at different locations, and ending precisely beneath each of your vaults. All you have to do is go through the tunnels collect the money then get out. You most likely will not see a soul; there will be a distraction, which Butler and I will handle, so you have to wait for my call to go in. Fairly simple, but effective. Oh, and everything you get will be split evenly." Each of his pawns tried to hide a smirk. Of course, they were planning on running with his money the moment they get out of the bank, but Artemis had prepared for that. They were underestimating him, and they would pay for that. Acting like he did not notice their poorly hidden glee, he showed them which vault they would be responsible for and how to get there. None of these vaults included the most guarded and money-filled vault in the bank; as much fun it would be taking from that vault, it would not be as effective as his current plan, and would be more troublesome. By the end of the day, if all went well, he would have double the amount there was in that vault.

After this small-scale adventure, Artemis would recreate and sell the new technology that he had taken from the People. But first, he was going to test the extent of his inventions by using them in different situations, starting with this 'situation'. He would be killing two birds with one stone; he would be trying out his new inventions _and _getting some money on the side.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he nodded to Butler, and then the suspicious group of six was off to stop by a bank.

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee **

"Ah, Mrs. Fowl, I presume. Is Artemis home?" McGonagall asked kindly. She had apparated yet again to the Fowl Manor in search of Artemis.

Angeline Fowl gave McGonagall a once over. She was wearing very peculiar clothing… putting aside the unappealing swamp green of the clothes; she noticed that McGonagall was wearing _robes_. Nevertheless she put on a smile and said proudly, "My son was offered an internship in London. So, no, he is not here, but he will back in a few days!" Realizing she did not know the unusually dressed woman in front of her she asked, "Who are you anyways? Oh, and why do you need Arty?"

McGonagall snickered in her head; she would have to keep in mind his nickname. "I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and your son has been accepted into the school." And with that McGonagall left with a flurry of her robes, leaving bewildered Angeline Fowl in her wake.

Angeline muttered, "She's mad." Shaking her head, she closed, and locked securely, the door behind her.

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeceeeeeee **

"Unit 1 in position."

"Unit 2 in position."

"Unit 3 in position."

"Unit 4 in position." Mr. Harp growled into the communicator. With just a few glances at the Fowl kid and he hated his guts. It took all his control to not put a bullet in his brain on the spot. He just kept repeating in his mind that although he was following his orders _now_, by the end of the day, the boy would be dead and the money will be his.

"Excellent, now wait for my call." Artemis smiled almost peacefully, as if he was drinking tea while chatting with some friends. Except, the 'friends' he would be chatting to be right underneath four vaults of a highly respected bank. The building was one of the older banks, he could tell by their methods; most banks nowadays ran digitally, but that wasn't any fun, was it? Artemis was also quite pleased with the results of his advancement of the TBMs (Tunnel Boring Machines). His was faster, more reliable, and very much smaller.

In the car, which was in a blind spot of street cameras, near the back of the bank, Artemis nodded towards Butler, "Here is your silicone mask. And put this fake skin on your right thumb." Artemis put on his mask as well; the smell that it came with wasn't preferable. However, it would do the job, since Butler and him now looked like they were related. Artemis had a vault at the bank, under a fake ID, of course.

"Also, drink this, Butler." Artemis handed Butler a glass of clear liquid. After Butler had finished his cup, Artemis did the same. Anyone would mistake it for water but it had tasted… off. Butler gave a questioning glance at Artemis, but he was already getting out of the car.

Artemis was very eager to see his little plan in action. Butler was not as enthusiastic; after all he couldn't bring any weapons. After a last calming breath, he and Artemis entered the bank.

The amount of security that Artemis could see immediately as he entered the bank, would be quite intimidating to any normal person; the numerous guards at the entrance and the countless security cameras that seemed to see right through your mind. However, Artemis was not a normal person.

Trailing behind Butler inside the bank, Artemis acted like an innocent child who was NOT about to steal from the bank. The only downside to his character was that he couldn't wear his suit.

The moment they approached the enquiries desk, Butler slammed his fake ID on it, capturing the stubby man's attention. The man's eyes widened slightly at Butler's size. He opened his mouth to speak, but Butler spoke first.

"Keith Hildred Harlow. I require the opening of my deposit box."

While checking the ID numbly, he stuttered out, "Uh, fingerprint, please. Put your thumb right, uh, here."

The light on the device scanning Butler's fingerprint clicked green, of course. The skin-like material on Butler's finger, smartly devised by Artemis, had a fingerprint that matched his ID.

"Ah, Mr. Harlow. I am Donald. I'll be escorting you to your deposit box now."

Donald then stared pointedly at Artemis. Catching the direction of his gaze, Butler said swiftly, "My son, Rupert. He'll be coming with us."

Artemis stopped his act of gazing around, supposedly 'amazed' at how high the ceiling of the bank was, and instead peered 'curiously' at Donald, who smiled warmly at the child, which made Artemis want to belch at the sight of it.

Artemis gave the man his most sickly sweet smile he could muster. Donald said to Butler, "Of course he can come with us, Mr. Harrow, it won't be a problem, as long as he doesn't wander off. So, shall we?"

They started walking and, after a few paces, Artemis discreetly dropped an eraser in the location he calculated to be the one blind spot of the security cameras. The eraser was small, unnoticeable. The miniature metal robot tore through the rubber, seemingly sprouting four legs and a censor. Artemis had already set a predetermined course, and it scurried along the polished floor still remaining undetected.

Holding back a smirk, Artemis continued playing his child role dutifully. Butler and he followed Donald down the hall; until Artemis saw an elevator ahead that they would use to go below to get to the vaults. Artemis inwardly sighed; going down the elevator would make them go off their planned track. He would have to buy some time for the robot to deploy its distraction, and then they could proceed with the plan.

"Donald! Donald, sir!" The man swirled around clumsily to find Artemis pointing at an old picture on the wall.

"Yes, Rupert?" He said smiling. He loved seeing the curiosity of kids.

"What's this painting called? It's very pretty." Pretty. Artemis Fowl said the word pretty. He definitely would make Butler promise to not mention of this occurrence ever again.

In Artemis's head, he was counting down the seconds, while a naïve Donald rambled, "This painting… You have a good eye Rupert! This is my favorite decoration, although there isn't much ornamentation here of course. I believe it's called-"

A roar of a bomb shook through the bank, seeming to creep along every wall and crawl over every floor. Artemis and Butler hurriedly put in the specially made earplugs that they had brought for they knew what was left to come. Everyone in the bank covered their ears in alarm when a screech of metal, sounding a hundred times worse than nails on a chalkboard, met the ears of every one. And then there was smoke, flowing through the any openings of doors or windows.

Artemis and Butler remained unfazed through all of this. Artemis mentally checked off two more of inventions-to-be-tested list; besides their new earplugs, Artemis's robot had done a beautiful job. When it had reached the most guarded and expensive vault in the bank, it had let out a horrible sound and a smoke that had a drug to make anyone who breathes it in fall unconscious as well as rendering the inside security cameras useless. Of course, Artemis had Butler and him drink a counter to the drug in the smoke before they got out of the car. The damage the robot actually did to the vault was minor however it would make the majority of the security go to that vault, which was on the South section of the bank, and the vaults Artemis was taking from were located in the North section, where there would be less protection now.

Butler searched and found the air vent in the wall, hidden behind a pillar. Unscrewing it carefully, mostly using his sense of feel since his sight was hindered by smoke, using a shaped stone that was in his pocket. Once the air vent was opened without being damaged, Artemis inelegantly climbed into the air vent, with Butler getting in after him and closing it behind him leaving no trace they were there. Artemis was crawling until he bumped his into a wall in front of him. Wincing, he pulled on his memory of the map of the air vents he had studied. Turning right, he and Butler continued until again he found a wall in front of him, and on his left and right. Now it would be the more difficult part. Artemis reached his hand up feeling. As expected, the vent continued straight up. Standing and looking up, he could see a light approximately one floor above him.

He tapped his foot twice on the ground letting Butler know that he would start climbing up. After hearing an affirmative tap from Butler, Artemis took a deep breath. He pressed his back to the wall behind him, and then put one foot on the wall in front of him, and tensing. Once he felt sturdy, he slowly brought his other foot up. Taking another deep breath, Artemis used his arms and pushed him up further up the wall and slowly brought his feet on the other wall to match his new height. With his eyes set on the light seeping in through the grate above him, Artemis inched his way up the air vent. Even with knowing that the rustle of fabric below him was Butler, he doubted that even he would be able to hold them both up if he fell. Physical activities were definitely not a strong point in Artemis. In school, he had blackmailed his PE teacher to keep quiet on how Artemis was skipping that particular class.

Butler was much more uncomfortable than Artemis. He was larger, so he had to worm his way through the air vent. Also, the stone in his pocket dug into his side and the rope, to be used for later, which was coiled around his leg was irritating. Butler heard a sigh of relief from Artemis who he figured finally reached the top.

Artemis could see the grate to his right, where the air vent continued on. Slowly he slid his foot to the right, on to the ledge and then edged his upper body closer to the right. Now he was a quarter inside the ledge. He grabbed the floor of the ledge with his right hand and swung the rest of his body in quickly. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, Artemis slithered backwards, stopping when his head was at the grate. Assuming his directions were correct, on the other side of the grate should be the surveillance room.

Artemis's heart was still beating wildly when Butler popped in the vent and started to unscrew the grate. Once it was open Butler, with astonishing speed, slid out of the vent to see the faces of five very shocked men.

"What the-" One managed to slip out before Butler was on them. There was no time to take out a gun before four of them were down. The last one held a pocketknife in a shaking hand. Before he had the chance to scream, he joined his fellow workers in a pile on the floor.

Artemis, smirking, climbed out as well. He went over to the computer system and quickly became familiar with the controls. He shut down the lasers on the floor of their four vaults as well as shutting off all of the security cameras. He then spoke into his communicator to notify his little puppets, "We have cleared the way; it's your turn now."

Several floors below them, four bombs were activated, breaking through the reinforced steel floors of the vaults. Artemis had estimated the amount of time it would take for each man to gather the money and make his way through the tunnel. They were all 10 to 15 min. apart, which would give him and Butler enough time to take his money from each of them.

Artemis turned towards Butler, "Well, shall we go collect my money now?"

Artemis gestured to the wall behind which held a colorful picture of fruit, a large contrast to the other bare walls. Artemis knew it to have a not-so-secret escape route, which had been proudly documented on the blueprints he took. They didn't do a good job at hiding it either. Artemis could see two lines on either side of the painting, outlining the door, and the painting was still crooked from its last user. Artemis shifted the painting to find a control panel behind it. Opening the door, Artemis saw that the escape route was simply… down. Sunlight filled the room for Butler and him to see clearly the grounds two stories below them.

Butler uncoiled the rope beneath his pants and tied with several complicated knots to a secure pole in the dead middle of the open doorway, which he figured was _supposed_ to have a rope ladder already attached to it.

Artemis glanced at the surveillance screen. Sighing, Artemis said, "We will have to hurry, the outside security patrol is getting near."

Butler nodded and then slid down the rope quickly. When he was at the bottom he held the rope steady for him. _Next time_, he assured himself. _Next time, there will be no instance in the plan where I have to do any physical work._

His venture down the rope was much less graceful; he slammed into the wall a couple of times. He was thankful when his feet finally touched the ground. Without wasting any more time, they turned to the back gate that was only a few yards away.

Artemis was in front of Butler when he heard the gunshot. He looked behind him to see Butler stumbling. He landed on his knees, grunting. Behind Butler, he could see the patrol coming steadily closer.

"Artemis," He said hoarsely, "it's just a graze, we should continue, we don't have time for this."

Uncontrollably, he felt it. Heat rushing to his finger tips, surged by anger.

"Fire at will." He heard the order then saw the bullets, five of them, coming towards him. Everything became slower, even the bullets cutting through the air. His thoughts seemed to be the only thing that was moving fast. He could feel fear trying to grip his mind but he wouldn't let it. He felt distanced from his own mind, his own body; sort of like numbness. Then another feeling built up inside of him, growing beneath his skin, a searing fire begging to be free. From the corner of his eye, he saw Butler struggling to get onto his feet to protect his charge. The sight pushed him over the edge.

Pure energy was unleashed from his body, like an invisible explosion. The bullets stopped in their tracks for an instant then were thrown back to their owners from the force of this energy. Five men fell to the ground.

The remaining men had wide eyes, not believing what had just happened. Artemis's cold glare kept them frozen as he helped Butler up and left through the back gate. Once he was out of sight, they felt themselves be able to move again.

Once they had staggered over to the car, Artemis looked at Butler's wound. Luckily, like Butler had said, it was just a graze. Artemis took some bandages from the compartment in front of the passenger's seat, where Butler always puts it. Butler was already cleaning the wound, wincing as he did so. Artemis helped compress his leg.

Butler sighed, "It's odd to see _you_ doing the saving in these kind of situations."

Artemis shrugged, trying to wipe away the blood on his hands with a napkin, but not succeeding. Artemis tore off the mask that he still had on his face, the feeling of sun on the mask was very much unpleasant.

Tracking the slow progress with the locator on the man's communication device, they went to the first tunnel, waiting for the man, Mr. Harp in this case, who was calculated to come out first. When he did come out, his communicator beeped and then Artemis watched calmly as the man tried to scream in rage as the communicator electrocuted him as programmed. The shock would also tamper with the man's memories so he would forget the hated face of Artemis Fowl and Butler. After collecting the money, Butler and him went on to the others.

Back in the hotel room, Artemis was pleased. On top of testing out his new inventions, he had gotten 180, 000 Euros. The only problem now was Butler. How would he explain his escape from the bullets?

* * *

**Thank you, name generators! They really saved me from tearing my brain out when writing this.**

**Anyways, you might have noticed that the scene break indicators are something like 'xxx**z**x**'**. In this chapter the hidden letter is a 'c'. The placement of the hidden letter changes each time. It's pretty easy to find, but give it a try if you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Da 4****th**** Chapter! Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!**

* * *

McGonagall wrinkled her nose at the sight of muggle London. Fowl had really been causing her lots of trouble and she's always been one step behind. If the boy had been like any other wizard it wouldn't be _her_ running after him. But she could complain later. For now, she had to actually find Fowl.

_Let's see, if I were a rich 10-year-old criminal mastermind, where would I stay? _She looked over a wrinkled map of London. She figured she would start with the most luxurious and wealthy hotel. She could just imagine Fowl lounging around in a Penthouse Suite.

After apparating, she walked on the polished floor of the hotel, receiving an abundant amount of stares as she did so. Ignoring the attention of these muggles, she walked up to Front Desk.

"Can I help you, miss?" The lady there asked kindly.

"Yes, in fact you can. Is Artemis Fowl staying here?"

She saw the lady flinch upon hearing the name. When she spoke again, her tone changed to something angrier. "Fowl? No, he would not stay here."

McGonagall wondered if Fowl had not used his real name, she wouldn't put it past the boy. Sighing, she asked instead, "Well, then, what is the most expensive suite you have here?"

The lady raised an eyebrow, obviously doubting that McGonagall had enough money to stay there. "The Penthouse Suite, of course. It's a one of a kind; it even has a sky garden. However, it is already taken."

"Thank you." McGonagall smiled before walking away. Once she was out of sight of the lady who was gazing at her suspiciously, she headed towards the elevators. Drawing from her memories from Muggle Studies from what seemed so long ago, she made her way up to the top floor, where she assumed the suite to be since it had a sky garden. There were very few doors on this floor, and with a little magic, she could find the one she was looking for…

**pppqpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp**

Artemis sighed, "I expect you would want answers."

Butler nodded, looking at him expectantly. "It's not everyday when I see you doing the fighting." He left out the fact that he hadn't been able to do anything at the time, much to his shame.

"Yes, I suppose so." Artemis hesitated for a second, but dismissed his doubts. He could trust Butler. "Well, in short, recently I have been causing abnormal occurrences, like creating ice, levitating objects and such. The bullet incident was unlike anything I've encountered before. But I have a theory that these occurrences change according to my emotions, so it would explain how I managed to stop the bullets."

Butler hid his surprise well; he was trained to. However, behind his mask his mind was swirling. Butler had witnessed magic before from the fairies, so he should have expected to meet magical humans sometime or another. But he hadn't expected the magical human to be _Artemis_. "Is that it?"

"I believe that is." His phone buzzed from on the table; his mother was calling him. His mother was probably informed on the recent intrusion on the bank by now so he had suspected that she would check up on him.

"Mother?"

There was a relieved sigh on the other end, however it sounded like a rush of static through the phone. "Artemis! Thank goodness you are all right! I heard about the bank, you wouldn't have anything to do with it?"

Artemis forced a laugh from his throat, "Of course not, mother. I just learned of this incident recently as well from watching the news."

And then there was a knock on their door. Artemis spun around towards the door.

He put his hand over the mouth piece of the phone and with his voice lowered he said to Butler, "Are you sure no one followed us?"

"Certain." He picked up his Sig Sauer, and strode to the door.

His mother continued to babble in his ear, "Well, you should know that I will have dinner ready for when you get back late tonight. Anyways, how was your last day of your internship? Artemis? _Artemis_?" He cut the call distractedly, still staring at the door.

Keeping his gun out of sight, Butler opened the door cautiously to reveal an old, stern-looking woman.

"I am here to see Artemis Fowl." She said, seemingly not intimidated by Butler, unlike most people.

He narrowed his eyes. "Your business?"

Calmly she replied, "I am Minerva McGonagall, I teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Let her in, Butler."

Butler stepped aside, putting away his Sig Sauer, which did not escape McGonagall's gaze.

She looked Artemis over. "Mr. Fowl, I do hope your _internship_ is going well."

He just smirked, "It is going well, Professor McGonagall. However, if all possible, I would like to skip the introductions."

"Of course." Taking a deep breath she began. "Although you are slightly younger than our normal first year students, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I expected as much, why else would you be here."

She glared at him. "Hogwarts is one of the finest magical schools in our wizarding community. We will teach you to control and expand your knowledge of your magic. Today, I will accompany you to collect your school supplies-"

"Assuming that I will be enrolling." McGonagall looked surprised at this. "The Fowl Enterprises is on the verge of a major increase in our stocks. If I were to leave now, my recent preparation would go to waste."

"I already know that your father is being released from the hospital. He can handle your family business. And I think that you'll receive plenty of benefits by being introduced to a new world. After all, don't you believe that knowledge is a strong advantage?"

Artemis smiled at this, which oddly caused a shiver to creep up McGonagall's spine. His eyes seemed to burn into her, assessing her. "Very well, Professor. I will do as you wish; I do think that the wizarding world will be quite fascinating. However, I have one more question, is it common to have students _spied _upon before enrolling?"

McGonagall shrugged, "Your reputation among muggles caused a need for extra precautions. That is all."

His grin grew. "Of course, professor. Where will we get my school supplies?"

"Diagon Alley. We will apparate there. Did... your bodyguard want to come as well?"

"Obviously. Shall we 'apparate' now?"

She nodded, "Hold on to my hand. You will definitely not like apparation."

Reluctantly, Butler and Artemis held her hands. With a sound like a gunshot, he felt a swirling in his stomach, his vision went blurry, and his feet felt as if they left the floor. Then as quick as it started, it disappeared. Willing away Artemis's oncoming headache, he opened his eyes that he didn't know that he had closed. To his surprise, he found that he was no longer in his hotel room, but in a busy street filled with people in all kinds of robes. Interesting… wizards have managed teleportation before the fairies did.

McGonagall looked from Artemis to Butler, and the smiled. "Excellent! Most people faint the first time they experience apparation. Since you two didn't faint, we can move right along. Here is your official acceptance letter as well as your first year school supplies list. But first we should go to Gringotts."

Artemis stared at the parchments she had given her. Was there such a thing as Dragon hide gloves? Artemis frowned. The uniform consisted of black robes... Would that mean he couldn't wear his suits?

Walking after McGonagall, Butler looked at Artemis, "Do you know what Gringotts is?"

McGonagall glanced back at them then said, "It's a bank. I would advise you to not try to steal from it. No one has been successful yet."

Artemis smirked; he could definitely have some fun with this bank, after he learned more of the enchantments and protections that would be set there.

As they entered the bank, there were strange creatures Artemis had never seen before. He heard McGonagall mutter 'goblins' quietly. If these tiny creatures were in fact goblins, then they were nothing like the goblins he had encountered with the fairies; the goblins before him seemed much more clever.

At the counter, McGonagall greeted the sharp-looking goblin, "Artemis Fowl would like to open an account here."

The goblin peered over the desk at Artemis, "How much do you want to deposit?"

After several seconds of inner debate, Artemis said, "180, 000 Euros for now."

McGonagall gave a questioning look at him. "Will your parents be fine with this?"

Artemis just smiled, "They won't even notice."

The goblin narrowed his eyes, obviously not trusting Artemis. Who would? Butler stepped forward with a credit card, which the goblin accepted.

Satisfied with the legitimacy of the money, the goblin said, "We can exchange some Euros for galleons at this moment. The rest can be taken to your new vault."

"We will take 100 galleons now." McGonagall filled in.

Artemis turned to McGonagall. "I suppose galleons is a part of the currency for witches and wizards."

She nodded, "Yes, 29 knuts to a sickle and 17 sickles to a galleon. And a galleon is approximately 7.3 Euros."

Once the goblin handed Artemis a pouch, which was surprisingly light, they left to gather his school supplies. After collecting his robes and buying a midnight black owl, named Lilith, they stopped by a bookstore. Artemis observed the large crowd of people with distaste gathered around a man who looked like he had just stepped out of a crappy magazine. An unfortunate boy, who was trying to squirm away, was next to the man, flashing lights of photos blinding them. He watched as the same boy met up with a quadruple of redheads, siblings most likely, and a snobbish-looking girl. A seemingly arrogant boy, with hair sleeked back, invaded the odd group but he couldn't hear what they were saying over the noise of the crowd. Frowning, he saw the blonde boy's father step in, most likely trading insults. How immature. Artemis sharpened his vision to see the man discreetly add a black book to a little girl's cauldron. The man swept away from the group, with his son trailing behind him. They pushed past him angrily.

"Mr. Fowl. It would be best if you didn't wander off, we'll lose you in the crowd." He turned towards McGonagall and Butler. He hadn't noticed they had left.

From behind him, he heard a squeal, "Professor McGonagall!"

"Hello, Ms. Granger." Artemis stared at the bushy haired girl. McGonagall was about to introduce them, but the girl's parents, who Artemis suspected to be 'muggles' judging by their clothing, interrupted her.

"Hermione!" Her mother started, clutching a cell phone. "You wouldn't believe it! The Bank of England was stolen from!"

The girl, supposedly named 'Hermione', gasped, "How much was stolen?"

"180, 000 Euros."

McGonagall swirled around to Artemis, "You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" She asked accusingly.

Artemis returned coldly, "Unmistakably not, Professor. I am surprised you would think that I would do such a thing."

Hermione's parents looked at him, startled. "You… you're Artemis Fowl the Second, are you not?"

Artemis couldn't hold back his famous smile, "Why, indeed I am."

The two boys from before came over as well, curious to the alarmed look on their friend's face.

McGonagall said swiftly, "Mr. Fowl, this is Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They are second-year students at Hogwarts." Artemis inclined his head very slightly towards them, then turning his attention back to Hermione's parents who had been talking continuously.

He heard Hermione's father say, "I heard on the news your father went missing, or rather they said he was dead."

This time Hermione spoke up, "I am, uh, glad that you have found him again after years of searching."

Artemis laughed, which made the room feel a few degrees colder, "Hermione Granger, is it? Well, Ms. Granger, you should know that it is not your best action to lie upon your first encounter with someone."

Hermione sputtered, "I wasn't-"

Artemis interrupted her, "It is common for people to play with their hair, stutter and such when lying, Ms. Granger. It's unappealing, really." At this, she hurriedly put down her hand that was twirling a brown lock. "I have also gathered that you are a muggle-born because of your parents' fashion and knowledge, as well as that you are a supposedly exceptional student by the way you greeted Professor McGonagall. However, I must say, you are not the most sensible person as shown through your act with the haughty blonde boy you were conversing with-"

"Mr. Fowl that is quite enough."

Artemis's smile grew larger, "Yes, certainly. It wouldbe a better use of my time to continue with collecting my school supplies. I suppose I will see you three soon." And with that, Artemis walked away, leaving a flabbergasted Hermione behind, followed by Butler and McGonagall who wore an apologetic smile.

Ron snapped out of his awe, "What the bloody hell was that about, Hermione?"

She sighed, "Artemis Fowl is a known name in the muggle world."

Harry nodded, "The name does ring a bell. I never really watched TV so I didn't really know the details."

Hermione said, "His family owns the Fowl Enterprises. When his father was kidnapped, Artemis Fowl the Second took over the business. He is a criminal. Although he is only 10 years old, I think, there are many people who fear him. We should look out for him."

Ron gulped, "A criminal wizard! I bet you a galleon that he will be in Slytherin."

**pppppppppppppppppppppqpppppppppppp**

Artemis sighed. The school year hadn't even begun and he already was making enemies.

"Mr. Fowl. Do not think that I will forget your run in with Ms. Granger and I still have suspicions on your innocence regarding the bank robbery."

"Certainly, Professor. Anyhow, let us put that matter aside for the moment. Now, I have only my wand to buy." Artemis said.

"We would best go to Ollivander's for your wand."

The store was dusty and had shelves upon shelves of long and narrow boxes holding wands. Mr. Ollivander happened to be an old and peculiar man.

"Minerva McGonagall! It is a pleasure to see you here yet again. Let's see fir, nine and a half inches, dragon heartstring core, quite powerful, yes?"

"Indeed it was, Ollivander. But I am here today accompanying Artemis Fowl who is looking to get his own wand."

The man glanced quickly at Butler, but then turned to Artemis, "Hold out your wand arm."

"I am ambidextrous." He kept still as a measuring tape floated over to him. As the measuring tape worked on him, while Ollivander searched through piles of boxes. As the man came out slowly with a wand in his hand, the measuring tape suddenly dropped, clattering on the floor.

"Have a go at this one. Oak, nine inches, phoenix tail feather." He said, handing the wand over to Artemis who waved it clumsily, and to his surprise, the candle burning brightly to his right suddenly grew, engulfing the small table it was on. Ollivander hurriedly snuffed it out with water.

"No, that won't do." He snatched the wand out of Artemis's hand.

"How about this one? Maple, eleven inches, dragon hearts string."

When Artemis waved this one, the railing from the floor above unhinged. Butler yanked Artemis out of the way just in time before it crashed on the floor, making the dust float up.

"No, that's not right either." Mr. Ollivander went back searching through heaps and heaps of boxes. After several long minutes of impatient waiting, he came out again holding yet another wand tenderly.

"Black ash, twelve and a half inches, unicorn hair. There is a great deal of strength hidden in this one."

The moment Artemis touched the wand it simply felt _right_. He felt warmth race up his hand and it grew, covering his entire body. He then felt the heat start to compact, like a rock being pressed down into it self constantly to create nothing more than a grain of sand. And then, it all escaped him in one second in an explosion, making the boxes fall off it's shelves, the ceiling to crumble and the wall falling inwards. Butler quickly dragged Artemis outside, with McGonagall and ollivander following closely. They watched in shock as the store collapsed in front of them.

Mr. Ollivander looked at Artemis, "Yew. You have great potential, Mr. Fowl. Professor McGonagall, if you could aid me."

Between the two of them and some magic, they managed to set the stones of the building back into place and once again the shop became the dusty, old shop it used to be.

"That wand will be ten galleons." Distractedly, Artemis gave him the money. By now, there were several people watching them, but Artemis ignored them.

Once the three apparated back to their hotel room, McGonagall said, "Mr. Fowl, here is your ticket for September 1st. I will see you at Hogwarts. Goodbye until then."

Artemis nodded his acknowledgement and then she was gone with a bang.

"I will call your mother, we have already missed our flight." Butler said, however Artemis wasn't listening. He continued to stare at his new wand. Holding the wand made him feel… powerful. Slowly, he felt a smile creep on to his lips.

* * *

**This is my current dream…**

**Me: Avada Kedavra!**

**School: *dies***

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Anyways, if you are feeling nice today, go click that little review button down below :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, everyone, this is a really, really short chapter… But please enjoy anyways!**

* * *

"Butler, I believe it would be best if we stay in London for the next week," Artemis said. It was the following morning, after a night of restlessness. It was precisely one week until the Hogwarts Express would leave. There would be no point in going back to Israel just to leave a week later. Also, he was uncertain that he would be able to endure the inevitable hug he would receive from his mother upon his return arrival; he knew it would feel awkward and unnatural.

"You should tell your parents."

Artemis glanced at his phone. There were alerts informing him of the numerous missed calls from his mother that he had ignored. Dejectedly, he dialed to home. Almost immediately, an immensely distressed Angeline Fowl picked up the phone.

"Arty! I called you so many times, but you never answered… I was so worried!" That much was obvious. In the background, he heard a deeper voice, his father most likely, who said to 'put it on speaker'.

"Hello Artemis, I'm glad to know you're okay!" He heard his father say.

"Your dad was released this morning, isn't that wonderful? He has to take it easy for a few days, and have lots of rest."

"I am pleased to know he is recovering." Even though the family was not on the same room and they could not even see each other's faces, there was a thick tension, which made it next to impossible for anyone to relax in.

His father said warmly, "So, how was your trip?" He could just imagine his mother smiling encouragingly at the phone, despite the fact he couldn't see her.

"I improved my skills in piano considerably," Artemis lied easily. It was much easier to lie to his parents when he couldn't see their delighted faces.

His mother then said eagerly, "And how about your friend that went with you?"

"She obtained an illness on the first day. Unfortunately, she was sent home immediately." He replied quickly, trying his best to sound the least bit sorrowful for his nonexistent friend. Artemis had prepared answers for any questions he had predicted his parents would ask him.

She sighed, "Well, that's a shame. Anyways, why didn't you come home yesterday? Are you hurt? Lost?"

Artemis let out a strained chuckle, "None of that. I was accepted into a boarding school that is here in London. I was touring it yesterday and therefore I had missed my flight. I am highly interested in enrolling there."

"A _boarding _school? In _London_?" His mother exclaimed.

"Yes, that is what I said."

He visualized his father frowning slightly, like he knew he would. He said, "I'm happy that you are making big choices for yourself already, but now we should be trying to be together more."

"I think that it would be greatly beneficial for me to enroll." Artemis left out the fact that he had actually enrolled at Hogwarts. However, it would be best to just let them _think _that they had a say in this matter.

He heard his father sigh, "I understand, Artemis. I know you. You are a very determined boy, and I want you to be happy. You should go to this school of your choosing."

"Good. Goodbye." He controlled his voice sternly as to not growl into the phone_. How could that man think that he 'knows me'? He doesn't know _anything_ about me. Not now, not ever._

His mother thought back to the strange woman who had stopped by looking for Artemis. "Wait- Artemis, the boarding school-" She realized the connection was already down.

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. "You know Artemis, he will tell us the whole story when he is ready, Angeline."

She dipped her head down in defeat. "I know, but-"

"He'll always make the right choice. Don't worry."

**lllllllllllllllllllillllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllll**

Artemis knew that he probably wouldn't see his parents again for about ten months from now, unless he goes home in the winter vacation, or gets expelled. However, he still couldn't bring himself to feel sad over it.

Pushing away his now cold tea he had been drinking, he went to his room. He examined the ticket McGonagall had given him. Platform 9 and 3 ¼… a few years ago, if someone had given him this ticket, he would have discarded it as a lame prank. But now, after everything he had been introduced to, like fairies and wizards, he could expect that anything could happen.

After putting the ticket away safely, he looked over the stack of new books. Starting with the first book, _Standard Book of Spells_, he begun to read and absorb the information.

* * *

**The next chapter will hopefully be out soon since I'm already starting it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aiya! My chapters are getting so short…:(**

* * *

Kings Cross Station was filled with waves upon waves of busy people. Among the rush of people, Butler cleared a way through the crowd for Artemis. Artemis felt weary on the amount of attention he was receiving; if Butler wasn't enough to grab the awareness of those nearby, the sight of his owl did. They approached the 9th platform, however, he couldn't see any Platform 9 ¾. Of course, he didn't expect the platform to be out in the open for the muggles to admire, however he couldn't find any clue or hint for muggleborn wizards (or witches) to get to the platform.

From behind him, he heard a light voice, "I imagine that we are supposed to walk through the wall."

Artemis turned towards the voice. It belonged to a girl around his age with a dreamy expression on her face. "And you are?"

The strange girl ignored him, instead walking distractedly around him and disappearing with her large trunk into the barrier between the 9th and 10th Platform. Butler stared at the blank barrier. Artemis began to walk towards the barrier calmly. Hoping that he wouldn't make a fool of himself, he strode straight into the wall. With some amazement, he felt none of the usual hard impact of the wall, instead he felt a cool surge pass over him and leave just as quickly as he stepped through the barrier. Before him, there was a red train with a sign above it reading, 'Platform 9 ¾'. Behind him, Butler hesitantly followed along with his trunk. Without a word, which would have betrayed his astonishment, Butler helped Artemis haul his trunk on to the train.

Artemis stepped on the train, and started to drag his trunk away but he turned back towards Butler as if remembering something. "Goodbye, Butler."

In spite of his solid face, Butler was rather baffled inside. Hadn't Madame Ko specifically said that he was never to leave his charge? He was betraying one of his very first lessons. However, he doubted Artemis would need his protection soon. He wasn't powerless anymore. Butler nodded towards him, unable to do anything more. And with that, Artemis vanished into the train.

Artemis, with some difficulty, lugged his trunk into an empty compartment. He settled into his seat with _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_. He hadn't really thought about how he would be separated from Butler. Now that he was not with him, it felt odd. Artemis had just figured that Butler would always be there. Artemis's trail of thought wandered to his father. September 1st… wasn't that his father's birthday? It didn't matter anyways; their family doesn't celebrate something as futile as birthdays. Or at least didn't.

Artemis was taken out of his musing by a girl who popped her head into the compartment, "I suppose you wouldn't mind if I sat here." Artemis glared at her, but she paid him no mind, instead sat down neatly opposite to him.

Artemis opened his mouth however yet another person coming through the door stopped him. He recognized this boy; it was that arrogant one from the bookstore a week ago.

"Sitting with a first-year, Pansy? Oh, wait, you're sitting with a _mudblood?_ How shameful." He drawled. He turned towards Artemis. "Get out."

Artemis plastered a smile, "Unfortunately, it is not in my wishes to leave. However, you can feel free to leave. Your presence is disgusting me."

He saw the boy clench his fists. With a scowl, he started, "You little-"

"You are not worth my attention. Good day." Artemis continued to read calmly.

"How dare you-" The boy's insults only fell onto deaf ears.

"Oh, give it up Draco. He's just too much of a wimp to make a move." 'Pansy' said. Artemis ignored them. 'Draco' was nothing more than a spoiled brat. If his parents went out of business, even for a short while, maybe that would change his attitude. Without bothering to find Butler among the crowd on the platform, the train left for Hogwarts.

**QQQQQQQQOQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

After a long and tiring ride of consistent chatter with an exception of when they were changing, the train halted to a stop. He had listened in occasionally, and he had learned the full names and house of the two as well as their general personalities.

Climbing out of the train, he heard, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

The hairy man was large, even bigger than Butler, in both width and height. They were put into rickety boats, much to Artemis's displeasure. He shared his boat with only the Luna girl; no one else dared to approach the odd pair. The boats moved by magic thankfully, and they soon came into view of Hogwarts. The castle was beautiful at least, if not somewhat intimidating when staring up at the countless towers and halls. Climbing out of the boats on to rubble, the first years were encountered by a recognizable face; Professor McGonagall.

After receiving a sharp glare from her, she led them up numerous stares until they drew nearer to two large doors. Behind the doors, Artemis could hear the rumble of people talking. McGonagall lead them in, causing the eyes to turn towards the first years. Curiously, Artemis noticed a battered, old hat sitting on a stool. He sighed, would he have to put _that_ on his head?

"Now, when I call your name, you will come up and put the sorting hat on your head-" Artemis tuned her out and instead scanned the room. He noticed the trio from the bookstore.

"Fowl, Artemis." He walked up stiffly, and sat on the stool. He was very aware of how all the teachers narrowed their eyes at him, obviously informed of his _situation_, and how there were a few gasps from the crowd (most likely made by muggleborns). The hat drooped over his eyes and then began to speak inside his head.

_A Fowl this time… Well, you definitely do not belong in Hufflepuff… Ravenclaw would suit your intelligence however how you use that knowledge… Whereas your courage… you have not discovered it yet but it is there… _

_ I may be the last person you will ever sort if you don't hurry up_, Artemis thought to the hat.

_Nope, nope! There's no doubt about it now…_

"Slytherin!" Artemis had expected this; he wouldn't have fit anywhere else. However, he did find the hat's musings about his 'courage' disturbing.

After a few silent seconds, the students began to applaud. How long had he been listening to the hat talk for?

He glanced over at his new table which were all occupied with whispering to eachother, with Malfoy being one of them, saying, "A _mudblood_ in Slytherin?"

Shaking his head, he walked towards the table however was stopped briefly by McGonagall who put a hand on his shoulder. It was not a comforting gesture- she gave a warning look then let him go. With McGonagall looking daggers into his back, he let himself indulge in a smile.

* * *

**I finally made myself write out the general plot of this story. I'm thinking that there will be a minor character death (two of them actually) however it really will depend on my mood when I'm writing the chapter…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap of last chapter: he gets to Hogwarts (meets Luna, Draco and Pansy along the way) and gets into Slytherin. Yay.**

**So, now that school is starting, I will be updating a bit more slowly (hopefully once a week). Anyhow, lets get on to chapter the seventh!**

* * *

Artemis looked around at his new housemates in distaste. Most of them glared at him as he carefully observed the insides of the Slytherin common room and its occupants, however none of them have attempted to approach him yet, which was all that made them endurable. They might have been chosen to be in the Slytherin house because of their 'cunning' mind, although that attribute was nothing compared to him, but they were all cowards who would run at the first hint where their lives were in any kind of danger. Why waste a mind away through cowardice when it could be used for so much more?

Distractedly, Artemis took note of a set of heavy footsteps nearing him. Unperturbed, Artemis said without a glance at the intruder, "Your business?"

The bulky form stopped next to him. "Don't get cocky with me, Fowl."

Artemis only chuckled, "Of course. You wouldn't want a muggle-born to hold more authority than yourself. Anyhow, it is Marcus Flint, is it not?"

Flint growled, "You will learn that it would be best for your safety to not get me angry."

"Good, then we have at least one thing in common."

"FOWL-"

Artemis politely covered his mouth with his hand as he yawned, undisturbed by the fuming Flint that stood next to him. "Good night, Mr. Flint."

With several startled eyes following his movements and threats being called after him, Artemis left.

Flint wasn't the only one who was unhappy. Malfoy was also furious; not only had the Fowl kid ignored, insulted and irritated him greatly earlier that day, he also managed to get into _his _house so he would have to deal with the kid all year. However, Malfoy suspected that the boy's arrogant attitude would be changing soon. He wouldn't survive the year with all his enemies he already has made.

On his bed, Artemis put several wards up around his bed as a pleasant surprise for anyone who is foolish enough to try to attack Artemis in his sleep. He breathed out tiredly, relaxing his muscles slowly and letting his mind wander. He wondered if he should be feeling homesick. He thought of his parents and Butler, but strangely he could only feel detached- no waves of sadness or regret. It didn't matter, he decided, this is how it should be.

**ddddddddbddddddddddddddddddddddddddd**

The next morning Artemis sat in Potions class happily separated from the other Slytherins. There was a clear line between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors that were also there, tension crackled in the air between the two houses. Artemis ignored the silent feud, instead analyzing the teacher. Snape did the same to him, narrowing his eyes at Artemis. Suddenly, Artemis smiled, although it didn't quite fit with his face and most certainly didn't reach his eyes. In return, Snape frowned.

Breaking eye contact, Snape swiftly said, "Creevey! Did I not say to stir the potion 5 times, in an _anti_-clockwise motion? 10 points from Gryffindor."

Colin Creevey stared helplessly at his most recent explosion that had scattered his potion all over himself causing several burns to begin forming. Snape, with a wave of his wand, made the potion disappear. "Weasley, take him to the infirmary. Now."

The two scurried out of the classroom. Artemis looked at his own potion; it was consistent and smooth and smelled lightly of oranges. Snape stalked over, obviously to comment rudely on his potion, however any insults that he had lined up specifically for Artemis died quickly upon seeing it.

A bell boomed throughout the halls and into the dungeons, signaling the end of class. With a sour attitude, Snape waved them away leaving Artemis with a smirk playing on his lips.

Walking to his next class he pondered. From his long practice during the summer, he was almost halfway finished with what they would be learning this year. Frankly, Artemis was disappointed. It was too easy. He needed a challenge. Perhaps another bank? Gringotts? Maybe in the future. For now, he decided, he would complete his education at Hogwarts, in much less time than normally required of course.

A shrill cry sounded through his ears and a weighty object knocked him over. Artemis head throbbed as his head collided with the stone floor beneath him and there was something sharp digging into his side.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Weasley clambered off him awkwardly, blushing furiously. He looked to his side to see a black book. He remembered rapidly that he had seen that book before somewhere and he shifted slightly to hide it underneath his robe. He sat up smoothly putting the book into his pocket at the same time. The girl was too busy to notice, she was rummaging through her robes, looking for something... the book he just found possibly?

"Oh no. Where is-"

"Weasley." Artemis stated, getting up and straightening his robes.

She looked up startled, as if she forgot he was there. Was that book _that _important?

"I- Um- Sorry." And then she practically ran away from him. Artemis looked around him and was glad that no one was around to see his embarrassing fall. He glanced at the edge of the book that was slightly hanging out of his pocket. In golden writing, it read, '_Tom Marvolo Riddle_'.

* * *

**Ooooooh, creepy stuff. Did you suspect that this early on? Teeheehee.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap of last chapter: Artemis has an argument in the Slytherin common room and he takes the diary from Ginny.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore."

Gentle, blue eyes twinkled towards the boy. "Ah, Artemis Fowl. I trust you have been enjoying your classes?"

Artemis plastered a smile, "Unfortunately, it is my current classes that have brought me here, Professor."

Dumbledore sighed, "I should have expected that much. Your intelligent mind couldn't be entertained by simply first year classes."

Artemis eyes intrigued, then settled on the phoenix. He walked up to it, observing it curiously while saying, "You would know, Professor, that the new must always replace the new to create development; it's the way of life. I find it quite interesting how everyone can see this cycle everyday of every year yet still not understand or accept the inevitable. Time is precious, and I do not intend to waste it, unlike many others."

"More precious than gold?" Artemis's facial expression didn't change at this, but his eyes flicked to Dumbledore. The old man let out a chortle. "I know you didn't come to talk about your muggle life, Artemis."

"That would be correct. I came here to ask you if I would be possible for me to move up to the second year."

There was a moment of silence in the room, and neither of the two moved. Dumbledore broke the silence, "Preparations would have to be done. And you would have to take an exam before you can enter the grade, however we can have you changed dorms immediately. This way you can introduce yourself with your new classmates before attending the second year classes, that is, if you pass the exam. However I believe you will do fine in that aspect."

"Very well, Professor. I would need approximately two weeks before I can take the exam. As for changing dorms, the time doesn't matter to me." Artemis had analyzed his current dorm mates, but had not bothered to create any type of alliance between them. They were all too weak to be of any use to him.

"Excellent! Now go out and enjoy the sunshine, you look far too pale to be healthy, Artemis."

Artemis didn't move towards the door and his smile grew. He almost looked like an pure-hearted first year. Almost. "There is one more reason that I came to you."

Dumbledore's smile wavered ever so slightly. It was hardly noticeable, however Artemis noticed it anyhow. "And what would that be, Artemis?"

"I was wondering who Tom Riddle is or was."

Dumbledore's voice changed from his welcoming tone. "Where did you hear of this name?"

Artemis shrugged innocently, "Can you really be surprised on how knowledge I have? But, if you must know, I was fascinated by his trophy that I found when I stumbled upon the Trophy Room." It was not completely a lie. After he discovered the diary, he heard Ron Weasley mention Tom Riddle's name while complaining about having to clean the trophy and Artemis then sought it out.

Dumbledore's eyes saddened faintly, "He was a student from fifty years ago or so. Why, just thinking about it makes me feel old. Good day, Artemis."

Nodding, Artemis turned to leave. Judging by the way Dumbledore had ushered him out, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get any other information about Tom Riddle without evoking more suspicion than needed. But just from what Dumbledore had said, Artemis learned more than Dumbledore had intended. Obviously Dumbledore had failed the student in somehow, or the student was not the guiltless person that he was perceived to be from the trophy. Perhaps he would search the library for any unusual event from fifty years ago.

His feet swiftly took him to the library. He picked a table in the far corner where he wouldn't be disturbed. With a death glare, a few Ravenclaw first years were sent running from his chosen table. After a few charms on his area, he started his search.

**cccccoccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

Artemis couldn't say he was surprised. The setting sun casted red streaks across the empty library, save a few eager students and Artemis. Most students were eating dinner but Artemis still hadn't found his answer, which only fueled his determination. What happened 50 years ago?

He asked for school records, searched through old newspapers, and _persuaded _the librarian to access the Restricted Section but he still found nothing. Whatever had happened, if anything had, it was covered up well. It made it all more exciting.

Artemis collapsed on the chair in front piles after piles of documents. He winced marginally as the diary still in his pocket jabbed his leg. He pulled it out carefully. He hadn't touched the diary much since he didn't know what the book could do and its possible danger towards him. However, how else would he find out about Tom Riddle if he didn't take a peek at his diary?

Hesitantly, he opened the book. He flipped through the pages, frowning. There was nothing inside it, not a single drop of ink staining any page. He looked at the front and back cover, examining it to see if there were any hidden compartments. He ran his fingers over the golden letters of his name, but he felt nothing. Artemis sighed, if the book held any importance, its secrets would be guarded with magic.

He took his ink and quill out. He didn't want to resort to this, there was so many unsaid variables, but what else could he do? He wasn't sure what to write and resorted to simply, "Hello."

To his surprise, although he didn't show it, the writing began to sink into the page and then disappeared entirely. And then, words formed on the same page, in a handwriting possibly neater than his own. "_And a hello to you, as well. I am Tom Riddle. What is your name?._"

Swiftly, he thought of a name, "Ron Weasley. I found this diary in my sister's bag."

There was a pause. Artemis stared at the blank page, waiting patiently. And then it said, "_You should not lie, Artemis Fowl_."

Interesting. "How did you know that I was Artemis Fowl?"

"_I can feel your suppressed magic through the pages of this book._"

"Suppressed?"

"_I would suspect there is a seal._"

A seal to suppress his magic? That would explain his reputation amongst the teachers that didn't know about his muggle status. But then again, what would stop the book from the stolen diary from spewing lies?

"_I can destroy the seal._"

Artemis nearly laughed. "Perhaps you could. But I know well that nothing in this world is free."

There was another long pause, as if the book was debating. "_You are correct in that aspect. However, at the moment I am hardly from your world._"

Enthralled, Artemis wrote hurriedly, "Then what are you?"

"_That remains to be seen_."

There was a burst of light that erupted from the book before him. It stretched out, consuming his body. He then felt a searing pain from _inside _him, like something was tearing from the inside. Artemis bit his lip hard, his teeth breaking through the tender skin, to keep him from crying out. At that moment, he felt power building inside of him but he did not try to subdue it. Fascinated, he let it grow until the feeling was spread out thoroughly inside him. But it kept on growing, expanding beyond his reach, causing a wind to form, swirling the dust on the floor of the library and snuffing out the lantern on the table.

Experimentally, Artemis closed his eyes and concentrated on the alien feeling. He felt the reaction immediately. He heard the windows behind him shatter and rain on to the table however any shards disintegrated before they reached his skin. He expanded the wind further, knocking over the ceiling high bookcases, making books flutter as if they were mere leaves in a breeze.

He heard a million ear-piercing screams. He felt the rock beneath his feet begin to tremble, rocks beginning to fall from above him and then...

Nothing.

**coccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

"How is he, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

Pomfrey frowned, "It doesn't make sense. He is recovering at a remarkable pace, I've never seen it before!"

Dumbledore looked at the boy. When he slept, his face was relaxed, peaceful; the exact opposite of his true self where he is always on guard, never having fun. He had far completed being a child, then again, Dumbledore doubted Artemis ever was one.

"His injuries aren't like the others that were in the library, there is no glass shards or hits from blunt books. What happened to him was from the _inside_. His injuries wouldn't have been detected from the naked eye, except for that one strike to his head, which only probably happened when he collapsed and hit the floor.

"It was like something was punching from inside him and on his arms, torso and a few other places it eventually broke through skin. But then, moments later, it just healed. I didn't have to do anything, like he was doing a healing spell by himself, without words, when he was unconscious and injured."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful at Artemis's adventure. If Artemis was the cause behind the library's destruction, not to mention his sudden interest in Tom Riddle... But that line of though was cut short by a nearly inaudible groan from Artemis.

"I will be taking my leave now. Goodbye, Poppy."

Artemis was first aware of the excruciating pain raging inside his head. His whole body ached and felt overused, and his mind felt weary but it registered some quiet talking and fading footsteps in the background. His eyes burned as he opened them slowly to be exposed to bright daylight.

Startled, he tried to sit up but gasped as a biting agony fogged his brain and barely took in Pomfrey's voice beside him, "Oh, good. You're awake."

Grimacing, Artemis tilted his head towards her. His voice was hoarse and scratchy. "What happened?" He demanded weakly.

"The library was... um... damaged last night. Although that would be quite an understatement. Luckily, most of the books will be able to recover however the screams from the restricted section was enough to alert the entire castle of the disaster."

Memories flew back to him in an instant and anger began to grow in him again. Why did the diary break the seal? Well, if there was anything useful that came out of that, there had been a seal on him. But who did it and why? Artemis wanted answers but he knew that the teachers, or whoever had sealed him, would hide the keys from him.

Pomfrey checked his bandages on his head, even though it had completely healed, saying, "You got a nasty hit on the head I'm afraid. But, what could you expect with all the flying books there? Anyhow, you will eat this, and then you will rest some more. Understand?"

Artemis glared at her however he took the bowl offered reluctantly, his arm feeling heavy as lead. The smell of the porridge drifted in the air, but it looked very unappetizing to him. His mind was too muddled with thoughts of the diary. Had anyone found it yet? Did it get destroyed? Unlikely.

He glanced over at Pomfrey, who was now busy attending to a Ravenclaw girl who he remembered also had been in the library at the time. Putting aside his porridge softly, he slowly took his wand from the small table beside him and silently casted a disillusionment spell he had learned recently.

He climbed out of the bed with his expression twisting in the shooting spasms it brought him. He had to find the diary. He suspected it was almost noon, so most people will still be in their classes and soon going to lunch. He walked quickly towards the library, only slowing down into silence when the occasional teacher walks by.

He pushed opened what was left of the door to the library. The door that was half-hanging off it's hinges creaked and threatened to fall off completely as he stepped inside.

Composed, he observed the library, he could see in the restricted section Pince was rearranging all the books, one by one, with the occasional scream of an accidentally opened book. The rest of the library had not been cleaned up yet, leaving almost all of the bare shelves resting like fallen dominoes with the books littered in piles on the floor. None of the windows had remained, then again, half of the ceiling had collapsed letting sunlight stream through the gigantic hole above him. There are several openings and gaps in the floor and he moves around them cautiously.

But amongst the rubble, books and occasional holes, how would he find the diary?

"Accio Tom Riddle's dairy!" Nothing happened. Artemis frowned.

He walked over to the table he was sitting at just the night before, but now was only splinters. He moved away the wood carefully, revealing several books trapped underneath. Most of them were in a despairing state Artemis noted as he searched through them.

Where was the diary?

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please, tell me if you would like more frequent but shorter chapters or longer but less frequent chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Recap of last chapter: Artemis is going to get moved up to 2nd year, he talked to the diary, the seal on his magic is now broken and the library is destroyed (but the books are slowly getting recovered, I'm not ****_that_**** mean). Oh, and he lost the diary.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

To say that Artemis was in a less than pleasant mood would be an understatement. There were very few times in Artemis's life where he had felt at a loss of information, and none were like this. Artemis Fowl was outsmarted by a _book_. A magical one holding the spirit of Tom Riddle, yes, but it was still a book. Artemis had so many questions, yet...

"Mr. Fowl! Did I not say to stay in bed?" Pomfrey snapped at him.

Artemis clenched his hands, trying to contain himself. His control was dimming, and his magic was seeping out of him at every moment, it would just take a nudge and he could-

"Perhaps I could stare at the dull ceiling some other day. Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey." Artemis gritted out pushing past her through the halls. He had searched every inch of the library for the diary but it wasn't there. By the time he was finished, his stomach was growling and his mood had grown ever darker. With this state of mind, to meddle with him would be asking for a death wish.

Artemis rigidly walked to the Great Hall where the smell of rich food wafted through the air. As he entered, he felt the weight of the eyes drift towards him. He scowled at the curious students and sat down at his table. He looked across the hall to the Gryffindor table to find the Golden Trio laughing so happily, not to mention ignorantly. Suddenly he winced and glanced down. His nails had been digging into his palms. He had just felt... what was the word?

_Jealousy... _A voice, annoyingly alike to his own, whispered in his mind.

Artemis didn't get _jealous_, he scoffed. He waved the insistent thought away. What was there to be _jealous _about?

He looked back over. The trio of friends were laughing, smiling, living their lives happily- no, ignorantly. Artemis sighed and ate as quickly as he could without looking too rushed, the thought of being out in the open for too long still unnerved him. With nothing to occupy his mind as he ate, his thoughts drifted back to the three Gryffindors. Artemis shook himself mentally. He wouldn't make friends. He had decided that a long time ago. However, he still needed allies.

"Fowl." But his allies didn't include Malfoy.

"What is this about you moving to my year?"

Artemis sighed, then spoke sweetly, as if talking to a young toddler, "Just that. In a matter of weeks, we will be sharing all of our classes together. Of course, I'm already switching dorms."

Malfoy growled, "It will be a cold day in hell when I let you into _my_ dorm."

"Then you have gotten your wish, Malfoy." As he said this, Artemis's eyes wandered to the teacher's table. Most of them were chatting happily and digging into the glorious food, except for Snape. Snape narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

"You won't last for long, Fowl. You mudbloods never do." Insulting Artemis with an especially foul mood? Big mistake.

Artemis's eyes flashed angrily at his words.

"Ugh." Malfoy suddenly brought his hands to his head, holding it together as if it would fall apart. Crabbe and Goyle had to support him as he stumbled backwards, with his eyes screwed tight and his face pulled into an ugly grimace on his 'angel' face.

Artemis bit his lip, he enjoyed seeing Malfoy in pain however Snape was drawing nearer to them. Artemis sighed and drew his power back into himself, imagining his green aura being sucked into him from Malfoy.

He was taken out of his peaceful mind from a silky voice. "Fowl! Would you care to explain what just happened?"

Artemis calmed himself before answering, he wouldn't want to hurt a teacher so soon. "Perhaps Malfoy is experiencing a strong headache?" He suggested plainly.

Snape scowled, he knew that Malfoy didn't have a simple headache, but he didn't want to put on a scene, not with Dumbledore eyes pointedly digging into his back. "Very well. Malfoy, come with me, I'll get you a pain-suppressing potion. Out of the way, Fowl."

Snape pried Malfoy's unstable body from the hands of his bodyguards and Artemis watched him drag Malfoy away until he went out of sight.

"What did you _do_?" Pansy screeched, distressed that her one-sided lover had been hurt.

Artemis felt a sharp pain in his chest. Right. Possibly the after affects of using his new-found magic. He looked down at his empty plate then back at Pansy who was turning an unpleasant shade of red with anger. No need to stay here then.

"Would you be so kind to show me where the 2nd year dorms are?"

"What?" She sputtered, thrown off by the sudden change in topic.

Artemis sighed. "No, of course you wouldn't. I wasn't expecting you to either. I know where the dorms are already. Good night, Ms. Parkinson."

As he stepped out of the hall he began to feel... off. He was suddenly very tired and each step he made became even more difficult in the last. He searched his memory frantically. Had he been poisoned? He put a hand on the wall to steady himself and tried to will away the black spots that was starting to appear in front of him however they just grew.

He remembered himself beginning to fall but he didn't remember ever hitting the floor.

**EEEEEEEEFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Really! I just insulted him, then he looked angry, then my head started hurting like mad!" Malfoy said exasperatedly. Snape had been pestering him about the disruption in the Great Hall.

"And then it just faded, like the something that was making my head throb was suddenly being sucked away."

Snape sighed, "Is that it?"

Malfoy furrowed his brow. "It felt... it's crazy, I know, but it felt... _green_."

"You will need to send your father a letter about this. Tell him about Fowl even though Dumbledore has forbidden any word about him reach your father."

Malfoy nodded. "I don't know how long it will take, though. The owl will have to take lots of detours so it will not get found out."

"And tell your father that if he wants to reply, address the letter to me and put booby traps on it. I can disable them first since I know what the traps will be and from there I can give it to you. For safety precautions. Dumbledore will not be happy if he finds out."

Snape checked the time. "There is still a few minutes left of supper. If we hurry, there will still be some desserts left."

Malfoy smiled, then followed him out. They made it half way when they were met by a huge crowd blocking the halls.

Snape frowned as an unpleasant cold feeling became in his shoes, and he found that the water was covered in water. Ignoring this, they fought through the mass of students. "What's-"

Malfoy looked at a dead-looking Ms. Norris and then at the Golden Trio in front of it. He almost smiled. The boy-who-just-would-not-die looked shaken and his lackeys looked frightened. It was understandable why they would be scared. The wall behind them read in a crimson ink,

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened._

_Enemies of the heir, beware._

Cheerful.

Snape moved towards the other teachers and they started talking quietly. He strained to hear what they were saying.

"Hagrid just reported that all the roosters were slaughtered. Every last one. And then we stumble upon this..." He heard McGonagall say.

Dumbledore arrived quickly and said, "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately! Everyone except, you three." Malfoy smirked at the unlucky trio then slipped through the crowd and went ahead of his house to get to the dorm. His Slytherins were too slow for his liking.

**EEEFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Artemis's eyes shot open. _What happened_?

He tried to calm his panicked heart beat as he looked at his surroundings. He was in the empty 2nd year dorm. His dorm. His belongings sat untouched at the edge of his new bed.

How did he get here? His nose twitched. He smelled _horrible_.

Artemis looked down and gasped. He was covered with colorful feathers and... blood, most of which he knew was not his own. He winced as he saw the deep cut on his right hand.

He fought off the dull throb at the back of his head. First things first. He needed to get changed before anyone saw him. As he struggled to get up, he heard footsteps. He fumbled for the wand in his pocket but before he could touch it the door opened.

He was met face to face with Malfoy, who's eyes seem to brighten is realization.

"You!" Artemis gripped his wand in his pocket with a spell he had learned recently in mind. It was risky, but with his new power, he may be able to adjust the spell slightly with his will. "You were the one who killed the roosters! And you did that on the wall, and the cat-"

In a split second Artemis pointed his wand to Malfoy and then said, "_Obliviate_."

Artemis struggled to control his magic to only wipe away just the last few minutes. Weakly, he made a near textbook promptly fly over and hit Malfoy hard on the head, promptly making Malfoy fall unconscious.

Artemis was breathing heavily as he lugged Malfoy onto what he assumed was his bed by the rich covers that was on it but not on any of the other beds.

Without wasting anytime, he tore through his trunk to find a change of clothes then flew out of the room and into the bathroom. The memory spell he did was more difficult then he had thought it would be and he suspected that Malfoy wouldn't remember the last few days but there was nothing he could do about that now.

He could hear the rest of the students start to shuffle into the dorm chatting excitedly about the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

**Wow! Artemis is one speedy little hobbit! Writing on the wall, petrifying the cat ****_and_**** killing the roosters in less than half an hour... yep, he's (unintentionally) that awesome.**

**I changed the Harry Potter plot a bit- the rooster killings were not supposed to happen until around the third attack, but I needed it to happen sooner. You'll understand later... Heeheehee.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Recap of last chapter: Artemis gives Malfoy a bad 'headache', Snape told Malfoy to send a letter to his father about it, the first attack (on Ms. Norris and the poor, poor, roosters) and the famous message on the wall was seemingly done by Artemis and to make it all worse (though everyone else in the story still thinks it's Harry and co.), Malfoy catches Artemis but Artemis erases his memory of the last few days. *Sigh* Doesn't Artemis know to stay out of trouble?**

**Enjoyyyy~**

* * *

Artemis trudged tiredly to the Great Hall for breakfast. He had hardly slept the entire two weeks since _the incident_; he could deal with the hatred he could feel towards him from his new dorm mates however there was so many questions he had, and the burning want for answers made him all but toss and turn all night long. He knew he needed the sleep since his body was most likely recovering from his ongoing use of his hardly controlled magic yet every time he did manage to close his eyes he saw flashes of memories he didn't remember creating. They were blurry and unclear, but he remembered seeing red, lots of it, then writing, then scales...

He had listened into the conversations of the other Slytherins, so he knew _what _had happened, all the same Artemis wanted to know _why _it happened.

"Good morning, Fowl." Snape said as he walked by him. He looked angry, or at least, more angry than usual if that were possible. His black cloak swirled around him menacingly and his eyes pierced him suspiciously.

"Good morning to you as well, Professor Snape. Is something wrong?" Artemis replied. Somehow, Artemis didn't think that the odd set of events from two weeks ago was the complete reason behind Snape's mood.

In return, Snape scowled and swept away. Artemis made note of Snape's behavior mentally before sitting himself a little bit away from his housemates. He went over what he had learned in the past week in his mind. Today he would be taking a test, one that the rest of the first years would be taking at the end of the year, so that he can officially enter the 2nd year.

Artemis heard a squeal from across the hall, "Finally!"

In a flutter of wings, owls came swooping in, dropping off packages and letters, much like the time before Weasley put on that pathetic show with the Howler he had received for _flying a car to school _with the Harry Potter_. _It Artemis had cared more for others, he would have been very concerned that the famous idiot (Harry Potter) was the supposed idol for the wizarding world. Artemis surveyed the hall as the colorful items floated down to almost every person.

Artemis tried to not ponder over the empty space in front of him where a letter should have been. It was obvious he wouldn't be getting any, after all who would send it? His parents? They didn't know where he even was. Butler? They were not in a hugging-type of relationship, much less the pen pal-type.

He visibly shook as he felt a slight pang inside him. He didn't know if he should be glad or disturbed about the unpleasant feeling he got. Did that feeling make him more human?

Artemis stood up suddenly, making a long owl that had perched to rest on the table near him to squawk and fly away rigidly. Disregarding his untouched food, he went out the Great Hall. The amount of people in there still put him on an uncomfortable edge. Alone, he silently walked through the halls, his shoes not making the normal amount of noise. He thought about his first class of that day, which would also be his last class with the first years. He groaned inwardly when he realized that his first class would be with Lockhart the Fake. Well, Artemis supposed that he could allow himself to have some fun with poor Lockhart.

On the way to the DADA, he walked by the entrance to the dungeons. There he stopped. Snape was still in the Great Hall enjoying his lovely breakfast... so he wouldn't mind Artemis snooping around. Artemis was curious to Snape's attitude to him this morning, and Artemis suspected that the answer would lie in his private store.

Smiling to himself, he analyzed the door to the store. There were several wards, stronger than any unlocking charms, and traps to welcome any visitor, one of them including biting off the fingers of any unfortunate student that tries to push the door open. Artemis disabled the traps easily with a few spells but he knew the door would remained locked. This would be a great time to experiment with his magic.

Closing his eyes, Artemis carefully pulled a thread of green from his magic and letting it form a perfect sphere. When Artemis opened his eyes, he was delighted to see the small, green-tinted orb floating above his outstretched hands. Crouching down, he mentally nudged the orb towards the keyhole. Artemis could almost feel the cold metal as the sphere slipped in. And then, Artemis let the walls of the sphere break making the keyhole light up with red and sparks to form inside it. Steam came pouring out as it hissed and sizzled. Hurriedly, Artemis moved behind a nearby pillar and cast a silencing charm around the door.

With a large bang, that would have echoed through the halls, the doors blasted open.

Artemis bit his lip. Well, there would be no direct evidence that led the explosion to only himself, it could have been any other student. But still, Snape would not be any more happy about it.

Waving away the smoke, Artemis picked his way through the scraps of wood. Once inside, Artemis looked around. To any other, it would look normal- shelves upon shelves of various potions and ingredients. But Artemis could see the tiny details and he now knew this; someone had clumsily stolen a few select items. He glazed over the numerous skins, his sharp eyes resting on the boomslang skin. Knowing Snape, he would try to keep everything the best condition, and the apparent thief must have over looked this- the jar wasn't even closed properly! He looked closer at the jar, there was about three measures of boomslang skin missing. Artemis's smile grew. The thief was very interesting.

On a hunch, he looked for the lacewing flies to find several scoops were missing as well. Just from that, it was obvious what the thief wanted to do- make a Polyjuice Potion. Any intelligent thief would take other ingredients as well to cause Snape confusion, so they had to be young and unexperienced too.

Artemis was about to leave the store when something caught his eye. The bottle was tiny and inside it held a clear liquid like water. Veritaserum? Artemis took the bottle and placed it in his pocket. It could prove to be very useful.

Artemis could hear faint footsteps and chatter fill the air as students began to leave the Great Hall. With one more glance at the wrecked store, he made his way to Lockhart's room.

**CCCCOCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

"And now can we have another volunteer to read the 2nd passage?" They were looking over _Magical Me_, and it was _boring_. Even other first years had to agree, with the exception of the lovestruck girls.

Lockhart's glittering eyes danced across the classroom, seemingly not taking notice of one of the boys sleeping in the last row. "Let's see... Ah! Artemis!" Was Lockhart asking for a death wish?

"I'm afraid that I won't be reading any of this, _Professor _Lockhart."

"Oh?"

Artemis suddenly smiled, "As the respectable student I am, I am unable to present false work."

There were several gasps spread throughout the room. Most of the girls were fuming, their faces had gotten redder and Artemis could almost imagine- no- _visualize_ steam coming of their ears.

One girl screeched, "How could you suggest such a thing?"

Another shrieked, "No, how could you even _think_ that?"

Lockhart just looked stunned, his mouth hanged open and his eyes widened. He stuttered, "What- why would you-"

Artemis sighed, "Of course, what I said might be a little misleading."

One squeaked, "'Misleading?' That was so more than 'misleading!'"

Artemis nodded, "The entirety of your work is deceiving."

Artemis was delighted at the sight of Lockhart growing paler, and, thank goodness, that stupid smile had been wiped off as well. Artemis went on, "It's obvious, is it not? You, who couldn't control a few pixies, was said to 'defeat' werewolves and 'outwit' ghouls? Extremely unlikely."

Some of them stood up to holler at Artemis, but they were all interrupted by a throat being impatiently cleared from the doorway.

"Professor Snape!" Lockhart stammered. "Shouldn't you be teaching at this time."

Snape's face was set into a glower. "As Slytherin's head of house, I was required to escort Mr. Fowl to his exam."

Artemis smiled pleasantly, "Of course, I almost forgot that I would be missing class with all the _fun _I was having."

Artemis could see a hint of amusement from Snape's features. Behind Artemis, Lockhart was taking deep, loud breathes and looked relieved. "So Artemis is leaving? Good, good. On your way, Artemis."

"It would be my pleasure, Professor." Artemis leisurely strolled behind Snape, heading to the Headmaster's office.

**CCCCCCCCCCOCCCCCCCCCC**

_That was disappointing_, Artemis thought to himself as he walked out of Dumbledore's office.

The test was all too easy in the end. Privately, Artemis had been looking forward for a test that would force him to actually concentrate, to take his mind off the disturbing event of yesterday.

In the back of his mind, Artemis thought he heard a small line of thinking, a cackle of sorts. Artemis waved it off, he couldn't be having strange thoughts now. He needed time to think. He needed more information.

* * *

**I actually tried to use the Marauder's Map (that I got from 'Santa') to get the exact path Artemis would take from the Great Hall to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classrooms... and honestly, I didn't understand the map at all... too many hidden flaps and small writing. I guess Potter Senior and co. are just too smart for me.**


End file.
